


One Of Those Days

by Phelpshobbit



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan's a poor sick bby, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpshobbit/pseuds/Phelpshobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every year, the winter surprised Aidan Turner.</p>
<p>Like every year, he found himself waking up with a headache, shivering, his nostrils blocked and feeling downright bad on the morning of the first day of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Three fanfics by me this year, wow, isn't that productive!  
> [allopoppet](../users/allopoppet) was the perf beta again, thank you mate~*~ ♥

 

8:45 am

 

Like every year, the winter surprised Aidan Turner.

 

Like every year, he found himself waking up with a headache, shivering, his nostrils blocked and feeling downright bad on the morning of the first day of winter.

 

Aidan buried his face back into the pillow, feeling tired even though he'd just slept for about ten hours, and tried to fall asleep again. After a while he groaned and decided it was a useless attempt, since his headache prevented him from sleeping. He stuck his toes out from beneath the duvet in an attempt to try and get out of the bed, but regretted the decision immediately and pulled his toes back under the covers; the air in the room felt cold as ice, as if someone had turned off the heating. He really needed to get out of bed though, since his nose was starting to get runny and he had no tissues anywhere close, but he definitely didn't want to get out of bed. There was only one resolution to the problem.

 

”Dean!” he yelled, as loud as he just could with his sore throat.

 

No answer. He wiped his nose into the corner of the duvet.

 

”Dean!” he tried again, this time managing to make himself cough with the shouting.

Still, the house remained silent.

Aidan groaned. He needed to come up with a plan B.

Still shivering, he managed to sit up, pick up the warmest socks he could find lying on the floor next to the bed, pull them on his feet, wrap the duvet around himself and leave the bedroom with slow, lazy steps.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he put the kettle on, pulled out a mug, some teabags, painkillers and some honey from the cabinets. Then he just proceeded to stand there in the middle of the kitchen waiting for the water to boil, too tired and cold to fix himself any breakfast like he usually would.

Ten minutes later Aidan finally heard the front door open and close and after a few short moments Dean walked into the kitchen, finding his boyfriend sitting on the floor, leaning against a heater and wrapped in his duvet with a cup of tea in his hands. The sight must have been miserable, but somehow Dean had the nerve to laugh at him.

”You look like someone stole all your candy,” the man chuckled. ”You okay?”

Aidan grunted. ”Do I look okay?”

”No, you don't,” Dean admitted. He placed the small shopping bag on the counter, grabbed a tissue and knelt down beside Aidan. He handed him the tissue, which the man took gratefully and blew his nose into after lowering the mug on the floor. ”So you decided to get the flu during the night?”

”It's not like it was intentional,” Aidan muttered, cradling the mug back in his hands again and taking a sip of his already cooled down tea. ”Where were you, anyway?”

”Jogging. Bought some milk and stuff on the way back.”

”You didn't think of asking me to come with you?”

”For a jog? To be honest, you dont really look like you should be going out for any jogs, anyway.”

”But it's polite to ask,” Aidan complained.

”Really? You really would have wanted me to wake you up and ask you to come with me for a jog?”

”... Not really,” Aidan sighed.

Dean placed his palm on Aidan's forehead, sighed and stroked a few damp strands of hair out of his eyes.

”You've got fever too. You poor thing - why don't you go back to bed and let me take care of you for the rest of the day?” he suggested. He took the empty cup from Aidan's hands and reached to drop it into the sink, then sat down next to his boyfriend. ”Have you eaten anything yet?”

”I don't really feel like I could keep anything down, to be honest.”

”Right. Well then, you really should get back to bed, come on.” Dean wound his arm around Aidan's back and helped him to get up on his feet. He walked him back into the bedroom, tucked him in under all the duvets and blankets he could find near the bed and then left the bedroom again. After a moment he reappeared with a packet of tissues and a bottle of water, which he placed on the nightstand.

”Sure you'll be alright?” Dean worried, his hand on Aidan's cheek, stroking gently. Aidan scoffed.

”I'm a dying man left to sleep alone in bed, what's the worst that could happen.”

Dean smiled and crouched down to kiss the Irishman's temple. ”I'll have the chicken soup ready when you wake up.”

12:37 pm

Aidan walked into the living room, looking just as miserable as he had earlier in the morning – although, this time he wasn't wrapped in a blanket, but was wearing his biggest and comfiest hoodie and some worn sweatpants. He flopped down onto the couch Dean was sitting on with his laptop on his legs. Aidan took the laptop away from him and put it on the floor, then snuggled as close to Dean as he possibly could and slipped his hands under the Kiwi's arms, searching for warmth.

”I'm still dying,” he lamented. Dean let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Aidan's shoulders, leaning his cheek against Aidan's temple.

”You're not dying,” he said with a small smile on his lips. ”I'm pretty sure you'll feel just fine or at least loads better tomorrow. Do you feel like eating?”

”Chicken soup?”

”Mm-hmm.”

Aidan thought about it for a minute, then nodded against Dean's neck. ”I guess I should. I don't wanna be starving in addition to everything else.”

Dean nodded too, patting the small of Aidan's back a couple of times, before standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

Aidan grabbed the thin blanket from the end of the sofa and threw it over his shoulders, crossed his legs and hugged himself to not let any warmth escape.

Five minutes later Dean came back with a bowl of soup and a spoon. He sat beside Aidan, who was reaching for the bowl but Dean moved it away from him, earning himself a glare. The blond smirked.

”You’re too weak to hold a bowl and eat by yourself. Come on, let me feed you.”

That earned Dean an even stronger glare.

”I'm not weak! And I'm a grown man, I can feed myself for fuck's sake.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and raised his free hand in defense. ”Whoa, calm down mate. Who's being grumpy?”

Aidan didn't answer.

”Okay? Now stop being a whiny brat, admit your defeat and open your mouth.”

Aidan kept staring at him with narrowed eyes for a while, then sighed in defeat, pulled the blanket tighter around himself, leaned back and nodded. Dean grinned and dipped the spoon into the soup.

”Say 'ah',” he encouraged him.

Aidan rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth anyway and let out a quiet ”ah”. He closed his lips around the spoon that Dean offered him, chewed with a thoughtful expression on his face and swallowed.

”Hmm, it's not bad. Then again, I can't really taste it so it could as well be shit.”

They both laughed and Dean hit Aidan's arm lightly, then proceed to feed him. Aidan still hadn't got a proper appetite especially as he really couldn't taste the food, and after forcing down about half of the soup in the bowl, Aidan had to stop Dean from giving him more.

”Sorry, I really don't feel like eating the rest,” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall behind the couch. He started feeling sleepy again. It wasn't like he didn't like to sleep, but he preferred not to sleep all day long.

”It's okay,” Dean replied, putting the bowl on the coffee table then wrapping his arms around Aidan's shoulders, hugging him close. Aidan leaned into his warmth and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

”You're hot,” Dean mumled into Aidan's hair, making the Irishman chuckle.

”Aren't I always? I'm the hottest bloke on the Earth.”

Dean laughed. ”Can't argue with that. But right now you're being a proper thermostat,” Dean sighed, kissing his boyfriend's hair. ”I just wish you'd feel better soon.”

Aidan heard the worry in Dean's voice and he hummed, snuggling closer and staying there for a while. He could've easily fallen asleep right there (and he was sure Dean would've let him do just that, sitting there letting his back get achy and he still wouldn't complain, because that's how Dean was), but he figured he could at least try and stay awake for more than five percent of the day, at least if he wanted to get any sleep during the night.

”I need to take a piss,” he murmured, yawning, fought himself free from Dean's grip and stood up to make his way to the toilet. However, apparently he got up too quickly for his tired and already dizzy brain to be able to handle it, and he stumbled backwards. Dean was immediately there behind him, his hands wrapped around Aidan's waist, keeping him upwards.

”I wouldn't have fallen,” Aidan complained. Dean just chuckled.

”Yeah I know, I just like hugging you,” he mumbled and pressed his cheek between Aidan's shoulder blades, pulling him close to his chest.

”I can't go to the toilet if you cling to me like that,” Aidan laughed.

”Yeah? Have you tried?”

Aidan took a few short steps forward and Dean followed him, but they stumbled into each other's feet with every step, which made moving quite difficult.

”Seriously, Dean, let me go.”

”Nope.”

Giggling like two five years olds, they slowly and stumbling made their way towards the bathroom.

5:12 pm

Aidan jerked awake when he heard a particularly loud noise coming from the television, even though his sleepy brain couldn't tell what the noise was, exactly.

Dean glanced down at where Aidan's head was resting on his lap and carded his fingers through the dark curls.

”Dude, if you pick up the movie, shouldn't you actually try and stay awake to watch it?”

Aidan groaned and closed his eyes again. ”I tried, honestly. You're not a big help, though, you know I get sleepy when you play with my hair.”

”Although, sometimes it makes you, you know, sort of the opposite of sleepy...” Dean smirked, earning a smack on his chest.

”Yeah,” Aidan admitted. ”But right now I'm too sick to get aroused, so sleepy it is. What did I miss?” he asked, returning his attention to the TV screen.

”Nothing much, you actually were only asleep for about five minutes. The guy just tried to teach the dog to fetch the ball but failed, basically.”

Aidan hummed, keeping his eyes on the screen.

They watched the movie in silence while Dean petted Aidan's hair, making him hum in pleasure every now and then. By the end of the movie they were both teary eyed, both swallowing their tears to keep their masculinity (although Aidan's attempt was miserable since he was constantly sneezing and his nose was runny anyway).

”You didn't tell me it was a sad movie,” Dean complained, casually snatching one of the unused tissues from Aidan.

”I didn't know, honestly,” Aidan replied. ”I just saw a dog on the cover and I thought like, 'yeah, a nice dog movie' but seriously, the guy just died and - ”

”Yeah and the dog just waited for him? Seriously? And it's based on a true story?”

”Yeah, thats what the credits said.”

They took one look at each other's faces and both burst into laughter. They really were just big saps.

Dean sighed. ”Man, I want a dog like that.”

Aidan snorted. ”I don't, I don't wanna die and leave the dog behind waiting for me. Because I'm still seriously dying.”

Dean laughed and slapped Aidan's chest, then his hand and kissed his knuckles because he couldn't bend down to kiss his face. ”Please, you're not dying. You actually look a lot better than this morning. Besides, I could be your Hachiko.”

Aidan stared up at him. ”You'd wait for me for the rest of your life on a train station?”

Dean smiled and nodded. They both laughed.

”Stop being so sappy, Dean, please.”

Dean smiled down at him and continued stroking his hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. Aidan really should cut and wash his hair. Maybe not in that order, though.

”Can't help it. Maybe it's my motherly instincts kicking in now that you're not feeling well.”

Aidan chuckled. ”Yeah. You're taking a good care of me.”

Dean gave him a faint smile, continuing to pet Aidan's hair (and had Aidan been a cat, he'd have purred.)

”You know,” Dean started. ”When I was a kid, my parents used to work a lot. Literally, they'd be working almost always. So when I got sick, my mom would just make us soup early in the morning before she went to work to heat up later, and then I'd just have to look after myself. And when Brett got ill, I had to look after him too – so you know, you could say I've had a bit of training when it comes to take caring of people. And I like to take care of you, Aid. It makes me feel all mighty and powerful when you're a whimpering mess,” he finished with a smirk on his face.

Aidan groaned. ”I'm not a whimpering mess!” he protested.

”You are, though. And honestly, you stink. How about a shower?”

Aidan pondered for a second, then nodded. ”Yeah, sure. Dinner first, though? I feel like I could actually digest something, maybe even bread.”

Dean laughed. ”See? I knew you'd feel better soon enough.”

7:05 pm

When they finally made their way into the bathroom (after Dean had finished forcing Aidan to drink at least a hunded cups of hot tea with honey), Aidan was freezing even before he had stripped out of his clothes. The little tickling war and a fit of giggles after dinner had left him exhausted and he would've been really glad to call it a night already, but Dean had other plans; according to him the shower was still a necessity.

”I don't even smell that bad,” Aidan had complained.

”That's because you can't smell anything else either,” Dean had replied. So there he was, shivering in the bathroom.

Dean stripped himself down into boxers and ignored the low whistle Aidan gave him, stepping to the bathtub to fill it. Aidan raised a brow at his back and sat down on the small bathroom carpet since the tile floor was too cold for him.

”I thought you were talking about a shower?”

”I was. But I changed my mind,” Dean replied. He glanced at Aidan over his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. ”Like, just... Look at yourself. You can barely stand up!”

Aidan replied with a wide yawn.

After a few minutes, while the water was still pouring into the tub, Dean turned to Aidan.

”Right,” he said, ”let's get you out of those clothes. Stand up.”

Aidan stood with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his lips. ”I knew the whole purpose of this thing was to get me naked.”

”What are you on about? You just can't take a bath fully clothed, you dumbass, that's the thing,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. ”Did the fever soften your brain or something?”

Aidan mumbled something incoherent that to Dean sounded like ”I feel like shit,” and leaned his forehead on Dean's shoulder. All he wanted was to crawl into their bed under the warm duvets and sleep until the next morning. He felt Dean press a kiss against the side of his head.

”I know, baby, I know,” he murmured, tugging at Aidan's sleeves. ”Let's just get this bath over and done with and then you can go to bed, okay?”

Aidan nodded and straightened himself, raising his hands for Dean to pull his shirt off him. He shivered in the cold air of the bathroom, goosebumps errupting over his skin when Dean undressed him from his sweatpants. Standing there completely naked, he hugged himself to keep himself somewhat warm while Dean pulled off his boxers. The blond kissed Aidan's shoulder and took his hand, leading him towards the bathtub. He slid into the warm water and white foam first, resting his back against the end of the tub and pulled Aidan with him to sit between his legs. Aidan hummed contently and slid into the water so only his head was above the bubbles, the back of his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

”So I get a proper bubble bath?” the Irishman murmured, his eyes closing at the feeling of warm water surrounding him and Dean's skin against his back. ”You're spoiling me rotten.”

Dean wound his arm around Aidan and kept him close, as if to not let him slip under the water in case he dozed off. He fumbled for the sponge with his other hand and nudged Aidan in the back.

”Could you lean on your knees for a bit or something so I can wash your back?”

Aidan groaned but proceed to do as told anyway, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes again and rested his cheek on his knee, savoring the feeling of Dean scrubbing his back. After a moment Dead dropped the sponge and ran his fingers across the skin of Aidan's shoulders.

”Did I ever tell you I love your back?” Dean murmured and pressed a soft kiss on the nape of Aidan's neck and a few more down his spine, which made Aidan shiver.

”Hundreds of times,” Aidan muttered back, not daring to move when Dean moved closer to him and pressed his thumbs between Aidan's shoulder blades. Dean felt the stone hard muscles beneath the skin and sighed, starting to massage Aidan's shoulders and neck; the poor man had probably gotten his muscles all stiff while sleeping in weird places and positions all day. Aidan just moaned at the sensation, glancing over his shoulder when Dean suddenly stopped his movements for a second.

”...if you keep making those kind of noises, I... You know what it can do to me,” Dean mumbled and then continued massaging Aidan's shoulders. Aidan grinned.

”I know, yeah. Does that matter?”

”It matters because I can't exactly have sex with you when you're sick, you know?”

”Oh,” Aidan said with an expression of mock surprise on his face. ”You sound disappointed, though.”

Dean shrugged. ”Nah. But I do wish you'd get better soon. Now come back here.”

They leaned back against the end of the tub while Dean grabbed the sponge again, slowly scrubbing it over every inch of Aidan's skin he could reach while Aidan simply rested against his chest, close to dozing off. By the time Dean had finished, nearly all the bubbles had already disappeared and the water had started cooling down, so Dean closed his arms protectively over Aidan's chest to keep him warm, nuzzling his nose against Aidan's ear while the ther man hummed and turned his face to Dean. When Aidan opened his eyes, he saw Dean looking down at him, an affectionate smile on his bow-shaped lips.

”What?” Aidan whispered a small smirk tugging at the corners of his own lips. Dean moved a hand to stroke Aidan's cheek softly.

”Did I ever tell you I love your stupid face too?”

Aidan chuckled. ”Even when I'm sick and my face is all red and my nose is all runny and I haven't shaved for days?”

Dean responded with a smile. ”Even when it's all red and your nose is runny and you haven't shaved for days,” he murmured, leaning closer to him, but Aidan backed off.

”Should you really be kissing an ill man, Dean, is that very wise?”

Dean shrugged. ”Who cares, really?” he said, leaning in and closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and slow, but affectionate; Dean trying to tell Aidan how much he cared for him even when he wasn't feeling well, Aidan trying to tell him how much he appreciated Dean taking care of him, all that in one kiss. Aidan raised a hand to Dean's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, while Dean's hands stroked Aidan's sides and chest. When they pulled apart, both panting a bit, Aidan pressed one more brief kiss on Dean's jaw and buried his face into his neck.

”... I feel cold, Dean,” he whispered weakly, and Dean wrapped his arms more tightly around his chest, giving him a small nod and kissing his temple.

”Let's get you out of the water and find you some warm clothes, then.”

8:19 pm

When they finally collapsed on the bed under the duvet, Aidan leaned into Dean's warmth and Dean hugged him close. Aidan rested his cheek on Dean's chest and entwined their legs together in the seek of warmth.

”Doesn't it bother you to go to bed this early?” he mumbled into the fabric of Dean's t-shirt.

”Nah, not really. I woke up so early this morning anyway so now I'm tired.”

Aidan was still feeling slightly cold so he dug himself deeper into the duvets so that only a bit of his curly hair was sticking out from beneath it. He heard Dean chuckling at him, but he ignored it.

”So, what were your plans for tomorrow?” Aidan asked.

Dean thought for a moment, his hand moving to stroke Aidan's hair (a habit Dean had when he was deep in thought, but Aidan didn't complain, he very much liked Dean touching his hair).

”Well... Adam called me and asked me for lunch tomorrow – well, us, but you probably can't come, can you – so first I'll more than likely do that... And then I might go do some shopping, I really need a new winter jacket and well, maybe then I'll come back home to take care of your sorry ass.”

Aidan was too tired to get properly offended so he just giggled. ”So you'll leave me here alone to die for hours?”

”You can manage two to three hours alone here, Aid. And for the last time, you're not dying.”

Aidan didn't bother to answer, he just nuzzled his face to Dean's chest and after minutes, when Dean thought he'd already fallen asleep, he talked again.

”You remember that ex-boyfriend of mine that I once told you about?”

Dean nodded. ”The dickhead one?”

Aidan laughed quietly but stopped shortly, because the laughing made him cough. ”Yeah,” he replied. ”The dickhead one. Every time I got sick, he used to just laugh at me and mock me, saying things like 'stop being pathetic, Aid' and that sort of stuff. Like, yeah, he'd help me with making food and stuff like that, but it still wasn't a good environment to be ill in, you know, when you only get ridiculed for complaining when you feel like shit and feel like you're just a burden.”

Dean hummed in agreement, continuing to stroke Aidan's hair. ”No wonder he's an ex. Why bring it up now, though?”

Aidan tilted his head so he could look up at Dean, and there was a small, affectionate smile on his lips when he spoke again. ”Because, you're so much better. You could have had many better things to do than stick around and look after me, but here you are. Thank you Dean, I really appreciate that.”

Dean's smile was wide as he looked back at Aidan, cupping his face with his hand. ”Honestly, what else would I have been doing? I hate seeing you feeling like shit, so I just wanna make you feel better as soon as possible. If that means staying inside the house looking after you for the whole day, I don't care. That's what boyfriends do.”

Aidan laughed. ”I love it when you call us 'boyfriends'.”

”I know, _boyfriend_. But anyway, I can always cancel that lunch if you need company here?”

Aidan shook his head. ”Nah, you shouldn't throw your whole life away for me.”

”A lunch with Adam is my whole life?” Dean laughed. ”Yeah well, let's see tomorrow morning how you're feeling then.”

Aidan hummed his agreement. He turned his back to Dean, leaning into his warmth, while Dean pulled the duvets up to cover them properly, wrapping both his arms around Aidan before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

”Goodnight, Aidan.”

Aidan didn't answer, since he'd already fallen asleep.

7:36 am

Dean woke up with a headache, his throat hurting and shivering from the cold, and the first thing he did after turning on to his side was cough his lungs out. Aidan lay down there beside him, before leaning on his elbow with an amused smile on his face.

”What did I tell you about kissing someone who's sick? Looks like you'll have to cancel that lunch after all.”

Dean only bothered to reply by flipping him off.

  
  



End file.
